


Under Your Spell - Wincest Big Bang 2018

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: Sam Wesson's life is normal, boring at times. Most people would agree. But one day Sam meets a stranger and is inexplicably drawn to him. Against his better judgement Sam trusts this man despite everything being way to shady around him. He ends up on the road with him, in a car feeling like home and the driver strangely familiar.





	Under Your Spell - Wincest Big Bang 2018

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lichterin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichterin/gifts).

> Illustrations created for the Wincest Big Bang story, [Under your Spell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509266/chapters/38668259), by author, Lichterin. Check it out!

  


  



End file.
